Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Most organic electronic devices contain charge transport materials to facilitate migration of positive or negative charges through the organic device with relative efficiency and small loss of charges.
Thus, what is needed are additional charge transport materials.